Vegas Anyone
by Patrece
Summary: The gang heads to Vegas for fun, hooks up and entertainment but what happens when old rifts between friends reappear. Will the ex-rangers be able to have a fun vacation or will fighting take over the trip.
1. Chapter 1

"I am so stoked to be in Vegas," Zack does a little dance.

"Well we cannot say say he does not lack for enthusiasm," Kat teases.

"What I love Vegas; the lights, sounds, music, but most of all the women."

"Oh brother," Aisha rolls her eyes.

"Guys just let him be, Zack has always been a bit of a player," Kim shrugs her shoulders.

"Yea Kim is right; he has always been like this," Trini laughs.

"Ouch ladies I take that to heart, I am not the only player think back; Jason was a mack daddy."

Jason glares at Zack in a friendly but warning sort of way. He was trying to get Kat to go on a date with him. "That was way back then, Zack."

"Affirmative, Jason cannot seem to acquire a female now."

Before Jason could answer, Tommy replies. "Look we are in Vegas there is plenty of time to do that later, let's go hit the slots and tables or something."

"I want to hit up the buffets; they are to die for here."

"Rocky how about we meet up with you later," Adam replies.

"I don't know I am a little hungry; I will join you Rocky," Tanya smiles at him.

"Two peas in a pod," Tommy whispers to Kim making her laugh.

Kim has to control her laughter. "Alright guys let's decide who wants to go where then later meet back up for some partying." "Sound good?"

The others agree and the men cheer.

"Guys top it before I blush."

"I like to make you red in a different way."

Tommy," Kim playfully slugs him.

"Ah Kim that kind of hurt," Tommy wraps his arm around Kim.

Kim sighs. She had been fine with them sort of dating and having a friends with benefits relationship but now she wanted more.

"Okay let's see all the girls minus Tanya are going to the spa, Tanya and Rocky to the buffets, and Adam, Billy, Zack, Tommy, and I to the tables."

"We should all meet at ten; break."

"Uh Rocky we are not a football game." Aisha laughs.

"Uh have you seen him guzzle down food?" Tommy asks her.

"Right okay; let's do the little hand thing."

The ex-rangers put their hands together.

"We need a new something entire Las Vegas is staring at us."

"Oh Kimmy they are just looking at that hot body of yours."

Kim blushes before the girls walk off. "Ladies he flirts like crazy yet he has not asked me out on an official date yet or asked me to be his girlfriend." Kim pouts while waiting for responses.

"Kim he is just being a guy and making you sweat," Aisha replies.

"Remember the dance and how you made him wait," Trini adds.

"You made him wait!"

"Yes Kat I made him wait but only for a few seconds." Kim grumbles.

"Still you made him wait," Tanya fire back a little angrily. Kat who had once been in love with Tommy would have never made him wait for anything.

"I was playing it coy," Kim answers a little annoyed.

There was a rift in the group since Kat had dated Tommy. Everyone in the gang besides Tanya had no problem with it but the others would argue she did not witness Tommy and Kim's relationship to comprehend their reluctance to accepting the fact that she made a play for him to begin with. Whenever the subject came up arguments soon followed.

"Kim you did break his heart even if you did it for unselfish reasons.

"Gee Kat, Tommy had taken on many responsibilities when I left and I did not want him thinking something bad might happen to me and get hurt or even worse killed!"

"Still Kim you should have talked to him first before writing that bogus letter," Tanya replies.

"Oh well talking would have not done anything since Kat made it known that she wanted him and had you help her snag him." "Thing is if I had wanted him even when he was with her I could have gotten him back," Kim fires back heatedly. "Remember the cave," Kim smirks.

Kat looks at her with tears forming in her eyes that were the day the rangers had saved Kim and Jason from the evilness of the pit and the worst day in her life. Tommy had broken up with her before he should the ex-rangers the Turbo Zord. Kat thinks back about that day. She had a bad feeling in her stomach once she found out Kim was accompanying Jason to help build shelters for the homeless people in their community. "Tanya what if he sees her and forgets I exist?"

"He won't do that he cares for you."

"But he loved her and secretly I think he still does." Kat sits down on her bed.

"Even if he did he is with you now," Tanya shifts in a chair. She wondered why her friend was so unnerved about Kim visiting.

"You were not here when to witness their relationship." I am doomed.

"Look go talk to Tommy and I bet he will reassure you that everything is alright between you two." Tanya leaves giving Kat the opportunity to call Tommy.

Kat hesitates; what if I come off as insecure or worse he is already planning to break up with me for her. Kat's hands tremble as she holds the telephone in her hand. She dials his number reluctantly. "Hey Tommy want to come over?"

"Sure Kat, let me just finish working on my engine."

"Great see you soon." Kat hangs up with a smile on her face.

Tommy had finished working on his engine for his racecar hours ago. He just needed some time to think about his feelings. He drives to Kat's house an hour later.

"Hi." Kat lets him in and takes a seat in the living room.

"So what's up?" Tommy asks sitting in a chair.

Oh my, he did not give me a hug or sit by me. "I just wanted to hang out with my boyfriend is that a crime."

"Yeah Kat a serious crime; I am the most wanted man in America."

Kat makes herself laugh at his joke. "So Kim and Jason should be arriving soon."

"Yeah they should have been here two hours ago." Tommy was a little worried about his friends and the thought of seeing Kim.

He has been keeping up with the time. "I am sure the plane probably got delayed or something."

"Yeah well I still want to check it out."

Kat was annoyed that Tommy seemed to be thinking about Kim. "Tommy if Kim wants you back will you take her back?"

Tommy had no time to answer; his communicator beeped. "This is Tommy."

"I need you together up the other rangers and have them teleport here immediately.

"Sure thing Zordon." Tommy looks at Kat for a second. "We have to go."

She nodded and followed him out the door. The knots in her stomach growing bigger.

"What is it Zordon?" Tommy asks as soon as the rangers' teleport into the Command Center.

"Look at the viewing globe."

"Kim." Tommy whispers more to himself than everyone else.

Kat glances at him for a second. Oh no he does want her back.

"Oh no, that is Jason and Kim but where are they?" Billy asks.

Suddenly a half woman half snake appears on the screen. "Ah Zordon; we meet at last." "I will get right to the point I have something you want and you have something I want."

"What is she talking about," Adam wonders.

"I want those gerbil looking creatures brought to me; we will trade them for those two pathetic ugly humans." The woman laughs. "I will give you one hour."

"Zordon we must save Kim… and Jason." Tommy mentioned Jason as an afterthought.

"We need a plan," Rocky adds.

"I have one; we go and kick their butts and save Kim."

"Rangers I am sending the coordinates to your communicators." "May the power protect you."

Tommy nods as the rangers' teleport out. "Okay guys here is the plan we go in and fight."

"Wow Tommy that plan is genius."

"Rocky not now; we have to save Kim."

Kat stares daggers at him but he does not seem to notice.

Inside the cave, a fight breaks out and Jason and Kim lowered into the pit.

"Tommy screams no as Kim is falling. He crumbles to the floor.

The evil half woman witnesses the interaction. I can use this to my advantage.

Kim and Jason reappear but with a red glow to their eyes.

"Oh no they are evil," Adam cries.

Tommy seeing that Kim did not die flees to her side. Along the way, he sees her fighting his teammates. When she is attacking Kat, Tommy watches in horror for a second as Kim really harms Kat. He runs up to her. "Kim stop it." He turns her around to face him.

"Stop it but it is so much fun." She is about to hit him when he removes his helmet.

"Kim it's me; Tommy." He stares into her eyes.

The strategy seems to be working Kim is looking at Tommy with a strange look in her eyes. There seems to be a bright light forming between the two of them. Tommy leans down as if he were about to kiss Kim.

Kat who had finally managed to stand back up witness the whole thing. He would not dare kiss her in front of my face. "Yea Kim we are your friends."

The bright light disappears and the redness returns to Kim's eyes. "Friends ha I don't have any friends." Kim watches as Jason sneaks on Tommy from behind.

As Jason grabs Tommy, Kim goes back to beating up Kat. When she is done with her she moves on to watch Jason and Tommy fight. When she sees him dangling over the fiery pit she chants, "Yes throw him into the fire; into the fire Tommy."

Tommy looks at Kim for a second before he focuses on Jason. He tells him something before he tosses Jason over. He grabs Jason's hand.

Kim is hit some magic and suddenly realizes what is going on. "Tommy I am with you."

Before Tommy can respond Kim bye his side helping him pull up Jason. Once Jason is out of harm's way, he looks at Kim. "Are you alright?"

Kim nods, "I am back to my old self; how can I help?"

"Touching really but this has gone on long enough." She finally wakes up her fiancée.

"You can help by getting them to safety." Tommy points to the two creatures.

"Okay I am on it."

Kim and Jason get them out to safety; the rangers defeat the monster. As the rangers are heading to the Zord. Tommy pulls Kat asides, "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Kat's stomach is one big knot.

They walk to a spot by the water.

"Kat I have enjoyed spending time with you and I do not want to hurt you but I cannot be with you." Tommy stares at the waves crashing against the ocean.

"I figured you would dump me if she ever came back." Kat cries angrily.

"Look it's just that I cannot give you my full heart and that is unfair to you."

"The unfair thing is that once she visits you are giving her googly eyes and she is giving it right back to you." "Tommy I think we deserve a fair chance; what happens when she leaves again?" "Or if she has broken up with her boyfriend?"

"Actually I found out there was never a guy; I just did not know to tell you."

"What, you have been cheating on me!"

"No I would never cheat; it's just that Kim is my destiny and I can never let her go."

"Tommy you are still a teen besides she seemed to have let you go with no problem!

"She did it to protect me; she thought I would get injured if I was thinking about her during a battle. "Enough of this Kat I would like for us to still be friends."

"Friends with you or her for that matter; no way." Kat storms off.

Tommy watches her walk off before joining the others in the cockpit.

Kim looks up as Tommy enters. "How did it go?"

The others look from Kim to Tommy.

"How did what go," Tanya questions.

"Everyone knows how Tommy and I can sense each other's thoughts and feelings right."

"Yes," the rangers chorus.

"I feel that he has just broken up with Kat."

Tommy feels everyone's eyes on him. "I just did and she did not take it well."

"What you mean you broke up with Kat for her!" Tanya puts emphasis on the word her.

"Excuse you what does that mean," Kim had a fire in her eyes.

"Uh oh, Tanya go find Kat and check on her."

Tanya storms off in search of Kat.

"Kim can we talk." Tommy holds out his hand.

Bulk and Skull looked at the rangers. Tommy had permitted them to see the cockpit since they already knew who the rangers were now.

"Skull this is better than the television."

"I always wondered how did he land Kim anyways and now I know."

"You two just don't touch anything," Jason warns.

"Who us?" They both try to look innocent.

Bulk trips and lands on a lever making the Zord move forward.

"Whoa," Kim utters as she thrown into Tommy's arms.

"Some things will never change," Billy replies.

The rangers and ex rangers laugh before Tommy and Kim leave the pit.

"Kim I would like for us to take things slow and I think we should date for a while."

"I think that is a good idea; Handsome it gives us time to fall in love all over gain and Kat and Tanya sometime to cool off."

"I knew you would understand and that Beautiful is why I love you." Tommy reaches for Kim and gives her a passionate kiss before they rejoin the others; Kat and Tanya have returned.

"Hello Kat is anyone home?" Aisha waves her hands in front of Kat's face.

"Huh oh." Kat frowns at Kim. "You are such a spoiled princess."

"Okay enough guys were here to enjoy ourselves," Trini tries to defuse the group.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah Trini is right besides Tanya has to meet up with Rocky in a little while." Aisha gives Kim a pleading look.

"Sure; let's drop it, I am ready for some a facial and a mud bath," Kim smiles weakly.

Kat nods her head reluctantly and whispers to Tanya. "I may just steal him away from her since there is obviously trouble in paradise."

Kim glances back at them. I wonder what that bitch is whispering about.

At the spa, Tanya enjoys a massage and hot rock treatment before she joins Rocky at buffet.

"So Trini have you talked to Billy yet?"

"About what Kim," Trini pretends innocently.

Kim gives her friend a look, "About you making him your honey."

"Oh that; hum no not yet."

"Well than what's with the snail pace?" Aisha questions.

"Um I uh I am afraid he might say no."

"Trini I have not known you long but from what I have seen you are awesome and he would be a fool not to want to date you."

"Aw thanks Kat; I think you are awesome as well." Trini leans back in the mud bath.

"You know what we should all have date night just like on One Tree Hill," Kim exclaims.

"One Tree Hill but I am just catching up on the episodes Kim."

"Oh Kat just watch them on the computer." "One this one episode the gang decides to have a dare night then a date night." "We will do the date night first and that way we can ease into dare night." "So now all we have to do is think of where to take the guys since we know who which girl will ask which guy out."

"How can you be so sure about that Kim?" Kat replies.

"Well isn't it obvious that Aisha will ask Adam, Tanya will ask Rocky, Trini will ask Billy, I will ask Tommy, and you will ask Jason." "Now all we need to do is find a girl for Zack and…"

"Whoa wait a minute Kim; maybe I do not want to ask Jason?"

"Why wouldn't you besides who would you ask?" "Zack?"

"Uh no I was thinking more along the lines of Tommy," Kat tells her smugly.

"Oh no here we go again," Aisha whispers to Trini.

"I know; do not get me wrong Tommy is a great guy and all but come on."

"Why would you ask my boyfriend out Kat?" Kim crosses her arms.

"Well let's see he is not your boyfriend; you two are nothing more than friends with benefits."

"He is just playing coy but I bet before this trip is over he will be mine." Kim eyes glow a dark pink mixed in with black glow.

"We are in Vegas so I will take you up on that bet." Kat's eyes glow a light pink mixed in with a red glow. Ha, that midget does not stand a chance now that I see Tommy is unsure about them.

"Maybe we have had enough spa time; let's go meet the guys at the tables and slots."

"I do not know Aisha maybe we need more spa time." Trini glances at her two friends.

"No Aisha is right let's go see the guys so I can show Kat that Tommy wants only me." Kim gets out the med bath and grabs a towel.

"Or see if Tommy wants me and that is why he has been reluctant to make it official with Kim." Kat gets out and grabs a towel before storming off to the locker room.

"Kim you know Jason is going to flip; he has been trying to muster up the courage to ask Kat out and now look what has happened."

"But Aisha she started it besides it will put all those feelings she has for Tommy to rest." Kim storms to the locker room. She had better not have touched my clothes, shoes, or jewelry.

Trini sighs, "Aisha I wanted a fun vacation; not a fight vacation."

"We will just have to make sure it does not come to that or else rent an arena and charge a fee."

"Glad you can make light of the situation; now we had better go before they begin to start that fight now and we lose out on money."

The women hurry to the locker rooms.

"So Tommy what is the deal with Kim and you?" Jason looks at his cards.

"What do you mean Jason?" Tommy contemplates his hand.

"Why haven't you made it official yet?" Do you still harbor feelings for Kat?

"Oh I don't know I guess I got to use to our current relationship." "I have no problem with taking it to the next level; why?" Tommy sets his cards down and looks at his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason stares at his cards before he looks at Tommy. "I uh I just think it is unfair to my sister."

Tommy cocks his head and looks at Jason. "I think the main reason is that you like Kat."

Zack nudges Jason. "Of course it is."

Jason blushes. "She is pretty and smart."

"So ask her out already," Tommy tells his friend.

"I concur with Tommy," Billy adds.

Adam just stares at his friends. He knew from Aisha that Kat still liked Tommy. "Uh Tommy after this hand can I ask you something?"

"Sure Adam," Tommy shows his hand and waits as the others show their hands. He collects his chips then follows Adam to a secluded spot. "What's up?"

"Um I do not know how to word this but Kat still likes you and not a little but a lot." Adam sips his drink and looks at his best friend.

Tommy's eyes grow as huge as saucers. "I thought she was over me for the most part besides she has seen how I am with Kim."

"I know but she still wants the Tommy effect." Adam shakes his head. "You had better find a way to defuse the problem and quickly."

Tommy nods his head. "I will ask Kim to marry me and have a Vegas wedding," Tommy laughs.

"I am serious bonehead." Adam shakes his head.

"Why would I defuse it quickly a catfight sounds like fun," Tommy smiles at his comment.


End file.
